Café frío
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: El café se le enfrió sin darse cuenta. LATIN HETALI fem!Perú/fem!Chile


Pareja: Micaela Prado (fem!Perú)/Manuela González Rodríguez (fem!Chile)

Setting: Countryverse

LH no es mío.

* * *

 **Café frío**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvieron un silencio tan incómodo. Micaela ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido eso. En serio, ¿cuándo? Manuela parecía preguntarse lo mismo. Con la mirada fija en su taza de té, sin pronunciar palabra alguna mientras su pareja trataba desesperadamente de pensar en algo para decir, la chilena permanecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Micaela se preguntaba si siquiera estaba intentando salvar el momento de la manera que ella misma estaba. Las peleas eran algo común entre ellas, demasiado para una relación de tantos años se podría decir, pero esta vez era diferente. Era diferente por el hecho de que ni siquiera había un enojo furioso como el que solía protagonizar sus discusiones, no había una discusión para empezar. Nada de insultos, de gritos, de palabras hirientes y comentarios mordaces de mala intención. Nada, silencio absoluto. Era de lo peor.

Habían estado caminando un buen rato desde que salieron de la librería de la que Manuela había ido a recoger unos libros que pidió. En algún momento Micaela había soltado su mano y en lugar de decir algo, Manuela calló. Simplemente caminaron sin mirarse, apenas rozándose sus abrigos. Hacía frío esa mañana. La razón por la que Perú había ido a visitarla había quedado olvidada, no era que fuera de importancia a estas alturas. Para cuando se cansaron de caminar y callar, como por un acuerdo mudo entraron al primer café que se les presentó, tomaron asiento y sentadas continuaron su silencio. Sólo abrieron la boca para pedirse una bebida caliente cada una, pero eran palabras dirigidas a la mesera, no a la otra. Ni siquiera se miraron.

En algún momento Micaela sintió haber por fin encontrado las palabras. Alzó la mirada y se quedó viendo a Manuela doblando la servilleta. Al segundo se arrepintió y a medio abrir la boca, la volvió a cerrar, apretando los labios. Chile lo notó y la miró. Era una mirada neutra y seria, como la mirada que solía tener cuando estaba simplemente sola en la calle, sin nada particular en mente. De alguna manera aquello irritó a Micaela, pues la hizo pensar que la otra ni siquiera estaba asimilando la situación. ¿Era la única que se estaba sintiendo así? ¿Por qué no decía algo entonces? ¡Di algo, maldita sea, Manuela!

Perú se carraspeó y desvió la mirada, llamando la mesera.

-Otro café, por favor… no, un espresso mejor –farfulló, sabiendo que Manuela la estaba mirando.

La señorita del mandil rojo asintió y se lo apuntó, preguntando si alguna deseaba comer algo. Las dos naciones sólo negaron calladas y la chica, notablemente incomodada por la extraña aura que las rodeaba, se retiró precipitadamente. Micaela reprimió un suspiro, Manuela dio un sorbo de su té. Afuera comenzó a llover y ambas putearon mentalmente al no traer ropa adecuada.

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo empieza el circo en tu casa?

Micaela apartó la mirada de la ventana, parpadeando.

-¿Cómo?

-Tus elecciones.

-Ah, eso… -la peruana se removió incómoda y luego se volvió a carraspear-. Eso, sí. Para diciembre recién se sabrá oficialmente quiénes serán los candidatos.

-¿Y quiénes crees que sean?

Micaela se encogió de hombros.

-Los de siempre.

-Ah.

La mesera llegó con la tacita de Micaela, poniéndosela delante, y Manuela pidió la cuenta, alegando que estaban en su país, que le correspondía pagar. Usualmente habría seguido un comentario al estilo de "igual no quiero que seas más pobre de lo que ya eres", pero esta vez sólo ahí se quedó. Micaela esta vez sí suspiró.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Y yo qué?

-Ahm, no sé… -Micaela se mordió el labio-. ¿En qué anda todo?

Manuela meneó un poco la cabeza y luego se encogió de hombros, dejando la servilleta en paz.

-Ahí.

-Ah.

Ya. Eso fue. Perú apretó nuevamente los labios y Chile desvió la mirada. Las dos mujeres se volvieron a sumir en su silencio. Micaela pensó por un segundo en que podría volver esa misma tarde a su casa. Podría incluso irse en ese mismo momento. Siempre había un avión que la llevara de Chile a Perú, siempre. Pero algo la retenía y aunque no estaba segura de qué, sospechaba que era la duda respecto a qué sucedía realmente ahí. Manuela parecía olvidarse constantemente de su presencia.

Para cuando volvió en sí, Micaela notó que el café se le había enfriado. Cuando la mesera vino con la cuenta, pidió otro y avisó que lo pagaría aparte. Manuela, lejos de enojarse o siquiera darle importancia, sólo tomó la boleta, le echó un vistazo rápido y luego rebuscó en su cartera. Micaela podía ver un poco del plástico de la bolsa de la librería salirse y se preguntó qué libros habrá adquirido la flaca. Manuela sacó su billetera y pagó. El nuevo espresso llegó y Micaela lo tomó apurada e igual de apurada lo pagó. Las dos mujeres se pusieron de pie y abandonaron el café.

Aún llovía. Manuela se aseguró de que su cartera estuviese bien cerrada, no fuera que los libros se mojaran, eso sería una catástrofe. Micaela la observó muda hasta que Chile se acomodó la cartera y la miró.

-Ya, listo.

Perú asintió lento y algo dudosa tomó su mano. Manuela no la alejó y con un paso más salieron de debajo del toldo que había a la entrada del local. De inmediato pudieron sentir el agua fría cayendo sobre ellas y mojándolas, aunque les tomó buenos diez minutos para estar completamente empapadas. Manuela apretó la mano de su novia, apurando ligeramente el paso y teniendo esta vez claro a dónde se dirigían. Micaela la seguía manteniéndole el ritmo, sintiendo como sus dedos le dolían ya algo por el frío. Fríos y resbalosos por el agua, pero no la soltó. Ambas tiritaban cuando alcanzaron por fin la entrada a la estación del metro. Manuela murmuró algo de que justo les alcanzaba a uno, pero Micaela no prestaba atención realmente. La siguió, evitando chocarse con gente y siendo evitada al venir toda empapada, avanzando las dos por entre la muchedumbre. Manuela no se volvió a verla, sólo avanzaba hasta finalmente detenerse.

Micaela se quedó parada a su lado, algo perdida por un segundo. El metro aún no llegaba pero la gente ya se apretujaba y empujaba. Le incomodaba sentir cómo se le pegaba la ropa mojada y en serio, el frío era horrible. Miró de reojo a su enamorada, quien nuevamente parecía estar en su propio mundo. Suspiró bajito y fijó la vista en las rieles, preguntándose por milésima vez en qué estaba pensando Manuela. ¿Sería la impaciencia por volver a casa y poder por fin consagrarse a sus libros nuevos? Ok, de ser el caso, ella sobraría. Ya sabía que sería así, conocía lo suficiente a Manuela. Podría dejarla en paz luego de ducharse y meterse a la compu de Chile o ver tele, aunque el ruido molestaría a la otra. Ya, la verdad que no sabía que haría una vez que llegasen a la casa de Manuela. Tal vez debió ahorrarse el pasaje a Chile…

El metro por fin llegaba ("por fin" aunque no llevaban ni tres minutos esperando) y los empujones se volvieron peores. Micaela empujó también, tratando de seguir a Manuela, quien ya casi estaba dentro. Un empujón más y ella también era una sardina más, una sardina que tiritaba y se sentía ignorada por su novia. ¿Por qué estaba molesta?

¿Estaba molesta siquiera o sólo irritada por su visita?

Micaela solo quería dejar de sentir frío, así que le dio un último apretón a su mano antes de soltarla.


End file.
